As described above, in the typical nondestructive inspection using radiation, to obtain a two-dimensional image, the radiography has been generally used and to obtain a three-dimensional image, a stereography illusion technology based on a plurality of radiation generators has been used. Describing in detail, a method for arranging a plurality of small radiation detectors and combining scanned results while conveying an object by a conveyer belt, and the like to reconfigure the combined results into a two-dimensional or three-dimensional image, and the like has been used. As such, industrial and medical imaging devices which are being commercialized perform helical and linear scanning based on a one-dimensional image to implement the two-dimensional or three-dimensional image. Meanwhile, as described above, to distinguish components of an element of a subject, a technology of irradiating plural radiation having different energy to an object to be inspected using a difference in transmitting power depending on the radiation energy to distinguish between organic matter and inorganic matters, and the like has been implemented.
International Patent Laid-Open Publication No. WO04/024002 (“SPIRAL CT DEVICE” Jan. 5, 2006) discloses a spiral CT device which includes a conical radiation source having three-dimensional diffusion, a scanner main body having a two-dimensional radiation detector detecting radiation, and the like. Further, U.S. Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 20080219540 (“System and Method for Selective Blending of 2D X-Ray Images and 3D Ultrasound Images”, Sep. 11, 2008, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,131,041, issued on Mar. 6, 2012) discloses a system and a method for simultaneously imaging a structure using a two-dimensional X-ray image and a three-dimensional ultrasonic image and mixing the images as a single mixed two-dimensional image. Further, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-0046765 (“Method and apparatus for three-dimensional imaging of object configuration”, May 11, 2009) discloses a technology of counting Compton scattering of radiation by an object to perform three-dimensional scanning while analyzing constituent elements of the object and obtaining the three-dimensional image of the configuration of elements of the object based on the same.
By the way, the typical radiation image technology has a problem in that there is a limitation in image resolution or detection efficiency due to a structural problem of a method which is used to obtain the three-dimensional image. In addition, the related art needs to use radiation having plural energy, not having single energy, to distinguish elements of a subject, and therefore the device has a complex configuration and is non-economic.